His Name
by I Spiked the Ice Cream
Summary: You can't for the life of you figure out why, but for some reason, you really like the sound of his name. Kurt Hummel.  Slight Klaine, drabble/one-shot. COMPLETE.


You like the sound of his name.

_Kurt Hummel._

It's short, sweet. Simple, yet eloquent.

When the small tear, a tiny diamond cascading down his pale cheek, makes its way down his face, you find yourself empathizing with him. With the way he reacted to the concept of a 'zero-tolerance harassment policy', you figure it's safe to assume you never had it as bad as he does.

You briefly tell him of your old school – the taunting, the careless faculty – and then mention how "simple" it was to leave. It wasn't. It was a fairly long process; you transferred in the middle of the year. How exactly could _that_ be simple?

Ultimately, you present him with two possible options; either he can come to Dalton (which you figure isn't _really_an option) or he can 'refuse to be the victim.' You encourage him to confront the "neanderthal"; don't make the same mistakes you made. "Prejudice is just ignorance," you say, daring to utter his name ever so softly at the end.

_Kurt._ It slips out by accident, yet you can't help but love the way it feels on the tip of your tongue. You say it gently, muted even, almost as if saying it any louder might just break the fragile boy in front of you. You inform him of his chance, the chance _you_ never took, to show this guy just how wrong he is. His voice breaks a little when he asks what seems to be the only word he's able to mutter. "_How?"_

You feel yourself getting a little worked up as you encourage him to stand up for himself. You shift in your chair, lean forward and rest your hands on the table. A small voice in the back of your head whispers _get closer, closer to him_. You shove the voice into the further depths of your mind and focus on giving him the best advice you can supply.

You worry he'll think less of you as you tell him that you ran (_you ran_) and suddenly, there it is again. His name, slithering past your lips, into your words, into your _head_. You mentally shake yourself of any thoughts like that one and hope that you express your regret clearly through the remorse ringing in your voice.

He looks at you thoughtfully, his cerulean eyes sad, but his forehead crinkling just a bit at his eyebrows. _He's kind of adorable,_the voice whispers again_._You don't ignore it so much this time.

You give him a small smile as you lean back into your chair. He shoots a forlorn smile at you and suddenly an idea pops into your head. You ask for his phone as you reach out across the table, hoping he'll hand it to you without hesitation. His eyebrows crinkle together even more, making him look cuter. He slides the sleek black iPhone into your hand and you scoot your cell over to him, silently asking him to enter his number. You both sit in silence for a couple minutes, entering all the necessary contact information before returning your phones to each other. He smiles when you tell him to call or text you anytime, for any reason.

Disappointment floods you when he goes to grab his no-doubt designer shoulder bag, saying something about how he should probably go. You offer to walk him to his car, and he accepts without faltering. As you approach the doorway to exit the commons, you lightly place a hand on his shoulder and wonder if you're being a little too obvious. _Blaine, you held his hand just about two minutes after meeting him. How much more obvious could you be?_

When you reach his car, the two of you stand in silence for a moment, as if expecting something from the other. You stick out your hand for him to shake, which he does, and you give his a small squeeze before letting go. He smiles as a small blush finds its way to his cheeks and you can't help but smile in return. He gets into his Lincoln Navigator and shuts the door as the engine revs up. You wave once more when he drives away, his SUV disappearing once he's left the parking lot. However, the boy doesn't leave your mind as you head back into the school.

His name resonates throughout your thoughts. You realize that your mind has been occupied by this boy for much longer than you thought, for suddenly, you're in your room. You fall back on your bed and close your eyes, remembering the cute crinkle of confusion on his face when you asked for his number. Pulling out your phone and opening your eyes, you search for his contact information.

_Kurt Hummel_ shines on the screen. You keep it open as if it would disappear at any moment.

_Kurt Hummel._

The sound of his name makes you smile. You _really_ like the sound of his name.

_Kurt Anderson-Hummel._

Your grin grows. You like the sound of that even more.

…Where the _hell_ did _that_ come from?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Woah, guys. WOAH. I haven't posted something in what feels like forever. And I've never done anything for the Glee fandom...so I'm kind of excited.

I've had this idea in my head for a little while now actually. I noticed how every time Blaine said Kurt's name in "Never Been Kissed", he said it very soft and slow and just really sweet. So it got me thinking and...out came this. It took me forever to write this. The thoughts came sporadically, so for most of the night I was just sitting there with a hot (and _ancient_) computer in my lap, watching the first Harry Potter movie with my friend who had never seen it before. I ended up finishing this around 3:30 AM. So yeah...

Special thanks goes to**Xx-Twitch-xX**, who let me steal her computer for the night and also was constantly there reassuring me that, no, this was not boring, and yes, I am a good writer. Thanks Kels. :) More thanks goes to my awesome sister, **psychopiratess**, whose encouragement got me to actually post this thing. Also I'd like to thank her for inspiring me with her story "If There Is Time Enough" and letting me be apart of that story. It's awesome guys, so go check it out if you've got some spare time on your hands.

Also, thank you for reading. I really hope you enjoy! Reviews are awesome guys, btdubs. I'd love to hear your thoughts and get some feedback. Who knows, I might write something else sometime soon. :)

Happy New Year!


End file.
